New Slayer
by Phenom Junior
Summary: After the destruction of Sunnydale and it's hellmouth, the Twilight never happens as the Powers that Be and a few Higher Beings pooled their powers together to undo the havoc that Buffy and Angel had unleashed. Now that the reset button has been hit the story picks up with a Slayer named Casey & through her adventures, truths will be revealed as numerous destinies were altered
1. Prologue

"_**Into Every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."**_

Dear Diary,

I know that the prophecy that once governed and spelt out the duties of the slayer no longer pertains to this generation, _BUT _lately for whatever reason, I find myself constantly drawn or thinking about this particular text. I don't know, maybe I'm just losing it or maybe it has something to do with the recurring dream I've been having involving Sineya, _The FIRST Slayer. _Normally I'd go and talk to Jessica about something like this, but I can't seeing as she's been reassigned to Cleveland, Ohio the lucky _S.O.B. _She gets to go out in the field with Robin Wood and his squad as they work on keeping the hell mouth closed, while I get to stay here in Scotland with all the newbie slayers and be under the constant and ever watchfull eye of Buffy Summers. _Can someone say, rip off?_

The destruction of Sunnydale and it's hell mouth happened about three years ago and STILL us slayers are branded as terrorists, which makes it that much harder for us to do our job. Now, unlike like all these _OTHER _slayers I've been training to be a slayer from the time I was seven, as I was placed under the care of Watchers after my mother died on my fourth birthday. As for my father he's a mystery, no one has any idea who he is, what he looks like or even if he's still alive. I personally don't care either way, _BUT _everyone around me seems to think that my boyish sense of style, attitude and sometimes colorful vocabulary are cries for help and apparently stems from my lack of a having male authority figure growing up. You know for an organization made up of vampire slayers, witches, and hunters who do nothing but kill things twenty four seven, I wonder where everyone found the time to go and get their psychology degree.

On a happier note it's my eightteenth birthday today, which means today is my very last Slayer obstacle course before getting assigned to a squad, and _FINALLY _being able to do some field work. This test is all about speed & efficiency, so the better I do on it the more dangerous of an assignment I'll be given. _I CAN'T WAIT! _If I do well this'll be the last entry in my jounral for a while, so good luck to me…..

Sincerely,

_**C.C.**_


	2. Slayer Obstacle Course

It was around ten at night and Casey was on a full on sprint as she continued down a narrow winding path. Full of twists and turns Casey had to be both vigilant & flexible. Everything thus far was going great for her, at least until she came across a fork in the road.

It was now decision making time and Casey wasn't quite sure on which route to take. On one hand the path on the right was better lighted and seemed to offer more room as one got further down the path, while the path on the left had almost no lighting and actually got more narrower which would make it almost impossible for her to be able to maneuver freely should she come under attack. The choice was more than obvious, for anyone with common sense would have chosen the path on the right, but Casey being the thrill seeking, never back down from a challenge kind of girl decided to risk it all and continued on, on the path on the left.

Back in full sprint mode, Casey continued down the path a good few minutes before a small hole, a feet or two in front of her opened and Andrew popped out wielding a machine gun. Mere seconds after Andrew and Casey spotted each other Andrew immediately opened fire, to which Casey reacted by leaping into the air and going into a summersault before then landing behind of Andrew. After Casey landed Andrew quickly began turning around in an attempt to continue his assault on her, but just as he turned around Casey swiftly threw her left arm around the gun pinning it under her armpit, before then using her free hand to karate chop Andrew in the throat.

Instinctually Andrew released his grip on the gun before then reaching for his throat as he continued to choke. Seeing this Casey instaneously twirls the gun, allowing her to get a better grip of it before then thrusting the back of the gun into Andrew's midsection. Throw him back a few feet before crashing into the ground. She then popped the cartridge out of the gun and took off, not even checking to see if poor little Andrew was alright.

_I'm making good time, AND I've handled every obstacle thus far masterfully. Oh yea I'm so gonna pass this test, hold on to your hats girls, cause Casey Carmichael is coming to town! _thought Casey as she continued on her sprint.

Casey was soon coming up to a window, and so with that she braced herself for impact before then diving fist first through the window. The sound of shattering glassed echoed through out the old rundown warehouse, as Casey went into a tuck and roll before swiftly popping up to her feet. As she dusted the shattered window fragments off her, she suddenly began to hear the sound of hands clapping.

"Not BAD Ace." said Faith as she stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Faith!? So you're my finally test." stated Casey with a condescending smile

"Oh not just me…..we." smiled Faith, as she pointed to herself and another

Just then, Buffy suddenly came out from behind one of the huge shipping crates and slowly began approaching Casey. "You know I gotta say Casey, you show a lot of promise. I mean your overall time is better than everyone that's come through, but that doesn't make a slayer. Hard work, sacrifice and making good decisions, is what makes a slayer. Said Buffy

"Really,…and I here I thought it was the super strength and enhanced abilities that made us a slayer. What was I thinking?" asked Casey in a snarky tone

"Well, at least you've got the banter down." responded Buffy, before then catching Casey of guard with a right hook.

After being punched in the face by Buffy, Casey quickly responds with a right hook of her own, also catching Buffy in the face and with that the two were locked in battle. The two were matching each other blow for blow before Faith then decided to intervene. Not wanting to be overwhelmed by the two slayers Casey shoved Buffy away before then jumping into the air as she went into a back flip, making a safe landing on top of one of the shipping crates.

Faith wasting no time jumped up on top of the same shipping crate, and in no time flat the two slayers were engaged in battle. For a second it looked as though Casey was gaining the upper hand against Faith, THAT WAS, until Buffy finally joined the party, shifting the tides in her and Faith's favor. For every hit Casey got on one of them she received two more hits right back, still for someone that was out numbered and facing the joined efforts of the worlds two best slayers Casey was doing pretty good for herself. Casey had just blocked Buffy's three punch combo when Faith got her with a spin kick to the stomach. With that kick Casey was sent careening off of the shipping crate only to crash into another.

Both Buffy and Faith hop of the crate just as Casey scurries to her feet.

"Had enough yet?" asked Faith

"I'm just getting started." replied Casey

"Come on Ace you know can't beat us. I mean you're good, but me and B are better." taunted Faith

"You doing ok Casey? I ask, cause you're bleeding." stated Buffy, as she pointed at the corner of her mouth, showing Casey exactly where she was bleeding.

"I'm five by five." answered Casey just before wiping away the blood from the corner of her mouth

"I gotta say the girl's got spunk B?" smiled Faith

"The only problem with that, is spunk doesn't win battle." retorted Buffy, before her and Faith then charged Casey

Casey stood firm and strong as she tried anticipating Buffy and Faith's next set of moves. Mid charge Buffy jumped up and flipped over Casey, landing directly behind her before then launching a spin kick of her own. Casey immediately ducks, dodging the kick before then once again engaging in battle against the two slayers.

To Buffy and Faith's surprise Casey was actually doing way better than before and not only that but, she was actually matching both of them blow for blow. The fight was at a standstill and then, out of no where Casey drop kicks both slayers square in the chest propelling them backwards a few feet. By the time Buffy and Faith finally got to their feet, Casey was already up and ready for round three.

"So, you guys done yet?" panted Casey

"Ace, wicked drop kick." praised Faith

"Really?" asked a cautious Casey

"Hell yea!" expressed Faith

"Casey, can you give me and Faith a second to discuss please?" asked Buffy

"Yea, sure." responded Casey before then exiting the warehouse.

After the two were sure Casey couldn't hear they began discussing Casey's results from the test as well as from previous tests.


	3. Time Zones

Buffy and Faith were having quite the heated discussion as emotions ran high, which was kind of the norm whenever it came to talking about Casey as she wasn't like other slayers which tended to be more of a hindrance more times than not.

"Look I know it's hard to believe, but B, the girl's got skills." said Faith strongly

"Don't you think I know that. The problem isn't that she isn't good enough, it's that she's not a real slayer." retorted Buffy

"Do you want to be the one to go out there and tell her that? As far as I'm concerned we're never going to do better than Casey when it comes to raw talent and honed skill. Now I get she's a special case, but the girl's done her dues, so give her the chance to prove to you, AND those uppity watchers that she's more than capable of handling herself. Defended Faith

"The Watchers Council's not going to be happy about this."

"Yea well, who cares what they think." responded Faith with a shoulder shrug

"I don't, I just felt like it needed pointing out. It kind of brings me joy, when they're unhappy." answered Buffy with a smile, just prior to her and Faith exiting the warehouse as they made their way over to Casey.

"So what's the verdict?!" asked a highly anxious Casey

"Well" started off Buffy, who was almost immediately cut off by Faith

"Congrats Ace, you're on your way to South Caroline!"

"Awesome!" expressed Casey as she and Faith high fived before then bumping elbows

Shortly after, Buffy promptly clears her throat bringing Faith and Casey's attention back to her

"What, you were taking for ever." stated Faith after seeing the dirty look she was getting from Buffy in response to cutting her off.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, Faith's right, we're sending you to South Caroline, where you'll be stationed in a little town called New Hope."

"New Hope?" asked Alex as she cringed at the mere name of what was going to be her new home.

"Now I know it sounds a little weird but,.." started Buffy

"A little weird, come on they might as well have named the town up tight, and sexually frustrated." interrupted Faith

"So, are you just going keep do this the whole way through?" asked a somewhat annoyed Buffy

"Sorry." said Faith with a shoulder shrug

"Like I was saying, the name's weird, but their's been a small bump of demon activity in that little oddly named town. Which is why we're sending you there, get as much Intel as you can and dust a few vamps along the way." said Buffy

"Ok cool, so which squad am I meeting up there with, or do I get my own squad?" asked Casey anxiously

"Well here's the thing, we're already spread out pretty thin and the small bump in the demon activity might be nothing, so for the mean time it'll be just you." answered Buffy

"Oh my god are you serious?!" asked a now highly excited Casey.

"Yes, but you won't be totally alone, you've been assigned a watcher." said Buffy

"So I'm going old school vampire squad, nice!" smiled Casey, "I swear I won't let you guys down."

"There's actually one more thing we have to tell you." said Buffy hesitatively

"What?" asked Casey

"Well while you're at New Hope you'll be going undercover, as a high school student."

"What!? This is a joke right?" asked a not so happy Casey

"Nope, but look on the bright side Ace at least you'll be a senior. Besides think of all those hot high school boys that'll be there." add Faith

"You know what, you're right." said Casey as she and Faith began thinking about all the hot senior boys that'll be occupying the school hallways.

With a sigh and a head nod Buffy walks away, leaving the two unorthodox slayers to their fantasy. "God, sometimes I feel like there's two Faiths." said Buffy with an eye roll.

About sixteen hours later, Casey finally arrives at her new Condo located deep in the town of New Hope. Upon entering the condo Casey quickly drops her bags, and immediately plops down on the nice pearl white sofa due to complete exhaustion. Reaching in the side pocket of her black leather, Casey pulls out the pamphlet for New Hope High and in big bold letters it reads, _**The Place where Dreams never end and nightmares never begin.**_

"Oh my god, this is so going to suck ass." said Casey as she threw the pamphlet aside, before finally passing out on the couch. For tomorrow was when the real work began, as this was the Slayer's first time attending any kind of schooling whether it be public or private since the death of her mother.


End file.
